


fig leaf

by weefaol



Series: tumblr fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent In Some Chapters, Feminization, M/M, Sam Wants To Be Dean's Little Bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weefaol/pseuds/weefaol
Summary: Sam wants to be a good girl for Dean.Series of drabbles and one shots featuring feminized!Sam begging his brother for a good dicking.Note: Each chapter is a standalone fic. Tags are in the chapter summaries.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: tumblr fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029848
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, Sam would make him notice.
> 
> Featuring: sam in panties, jealous!sam, lipstick, begging!sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://weefaol.tumblr.com/post/160786052817/stupid-asshole-cursed-sam-under-his-breath) on tumblr

“Stupid asshole,” cursed Sam under his breath. “Whores himself out to everyone but me.”

Tonight, Sam would make him notice.

He pulled on a pair of pink lace panties he stole from a department store, applied a messy coat of mom’s old lipstick, and lay down near-naked on the bed, lazily petting his pretty package. He moaned when he heard the click of the lock and Dean’s careful pitter-patter across the room.

“Sam?” he whispered, fumbling in the dark. He clicked the lamp on, revealing sprawled-out Sammy in all his lanky-boy glory.

“Please, Dean,” said Sam in a husky-high voice. “Fuck me like one of your girlfriends.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to be Dean's sister instead.
> 
> Featuring: dean x sam mid-anal, bottom!sam, incest kink, dirty talk, praise kink (!), mild humiliation, pregnancy!kink, a bit of cuteness too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://weefaol.tumblr.com/post/164002449539/dean-what-if-i-wasnt-your-brother-dean) on tumblr

“Dean, what if I wasn’t your brother?”

Dean fucked into Sam hard, knees over shoulders. “Even if you weren’t, what we’re doing is still illegal in 24 states.” He grunted, getting off on Sam’s twisty little fantasy. Ramped up his thrusts.

“N-no,” said Sam, his voice stuttering from the sweet fucks in and out. “I mean… what if I was your sister, instead?”

Dean nearly came right then and there. Started giving him a real hard dicking. Couldn’t stop himself. “Yeah? You wanna be my little sister, Sammy? Wanna get off while your big brother ruins you good?”

Sam whined. “Yeah, Dean.”

“You wanna cry and moan like a good little slut while I rut into that virgin pussy? That what you want, baby?”

“Yes. God, yes.”

“Want me to come inside that tight little body? Get you good and pregnant?” Dean purred. “You wanna make a baby with me, sweetheart?”

Sam moaned like a horny schoolgirl and came all over his belly, white spurts of come oozing out of him like poison.

“ _Good girl, good girl_ ,” Dean growled like a mantra as he fucked into Sam’s quivering hole — once more, twice, and then he was coming too. No pull out. No condom.

Collapsed on top of his sister-wife in empty desperation.

After a moment, he leaned down and brushed Sam’s hair from his face. Kissed him sweetly on the forehead. “Love you, baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam did fucking ask for it.
> 
> Featuring: dean x sam DUBCON (closer to NONCON), dean pov, pushy!dean, feminized!sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://weefaol.tumblr.com/post/160891475980/dean-it-hurts-thick-dick-in-tight-spaces) on tumblr

“Dean, it _hurts_.”

Thick dick in tight spaces.  
Stings like hell.

But Dean can’t give a shit right now. Later, when he’s good and ready, when he’s _finished_ , he’ll help Sammy. Kiss his scars. Treat him nice. Rub his achy muscles.

Not yet.

“Shhh, it’ll be over soon,” Dean hisses through half-lidded eyes and head-spinning arousal, hips grinding without mercy. “Said you wanted to be my girlfriend, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Sam whimpers, tears in his eyes.

Dean put his thumb on Sam’s shaky lip, pushing it just a smidgen inside.

“This is what good girlfriends do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam didn’t mean for it to get this far.
> 
> Featuring: feminized!sam, sam in panties, masturbation, horny!sam, led zeppelin tee, tipsy!dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://weefaol.tumblr.com/post/164805002343/sam-didnt-mean-for-it-to-get-this-far-he-didnt) on tumblr

Sam didn’t mean for it to get this far.

He didn’t mean to try on some red, left-behind-lace panties from one of Dean’s conquests. Didn’t mean to slip Dean’s Zeppelin tee over his head like a too-short dress. Didn’t mean to spread himself out on his back on the motel bed, rubbing at his cock and mewling like a sex kitten.

He didn’t mean for Dean to come home and catch him writhing against the sheets and moaning his brother’s name as the salty seed spilled all over his belly.

Didn’t mean for his whole world to change when Dean, intrepid and tipsy, pulled his own cock out and murmured, “ _Turn over_.”


End file.
